Episode:Touch of Death
|alt-title |season-epno = 21 |season = III |airdate = May 1, 2012 |producer = |story = |teleplay = |writer = , Tara Butters & R. Scott Gemmill |director = |showct = |prev = |next = }} is the twenty-first episode, in the third season of NCIS: Los Angeles, and the sixty-ninth in the series as a whole. This episode is the second and concluding part of a two part crossover event with the Hawaii Five-0 tv series. The first part aired as episode 2.21 of the Hawaii Five-0 series. Synopsis Following the events in Episode:Pa Make Loa (Hawaii Five-0), Sam and Callen arrive back in Los Angeles, accompanied by Hawaii Five 0 Detectives Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly as both NCIS: Office of Special Projects and H50 seek to stop a suspect who has gained access to smallpox but the investigation jumps into a high gear after the body of a woman accompanying the suspect is found in the bathroom of an airplane that came from Hawaii. As such, NCIS and the Hawaii Five 0 task force form a temporary partnership to find and stop an epidemiologist who has gotten access to hemorrhagic smallpox with everyone knowing that if the smallpox is released, then it will bring about the end of the world. Prologue The episode begins with a recap of what happened in the Hawaii Five-0 episode, Episode:Pa Make Loa (Hawaii Five-0) and it shows NCIS Office of Special Projects Special Agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna having a conference call with Hawaii Five-0's temporary leader, Detective Danny Williams who tells them that Dracul Comescu, Callen's sworn enemy is in Hawaii due to the fact that HPD found Comescu's prints at a murder scene along with the news that Comescu may have gotten his hands on a smallpox virus. Back in the car as Callen struggles to digest the news, Sam tells Danny that they're on their way. It then cuts to the Hawaiian airstrip where Callen is telling Danny that Comescu is not an idealogue and that OSP is guessing that Comescu found a buyer looking for a biological weapon. A while later, the H50 and NCIS joint task force later arrive at a warehouse and discover that it's full of medical equipment. "What the Hell is this?", Danny asks. Fellow H50 Detective Chin Ho Kelly remarks that it resembles a quarantine station. Later, while the station is being inspected and presumably dismantled as the bodies of the victims are taken away, H50's Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Max Bergman informs Danny and Chin that they found smallpox virus samples but not all of them because apparently several vials are missing. In a small area in Honolulu, Callen shoots Comescu, finally ending the feud that has been raging between the two families for many years. Back at H50 HQ, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin tells Danny that the vials they recovered at the scene didn't contain any smallpox. In a hospital room, Danny and Chin get information from Comescu's driver, Marku who tells them that he and Comescu weren't involved and that the doctor was gone. Chin demands Marku give up the doctor's name. Kono then tells the team that the doctor is Jarrod Prodeman who is a former highly respected epidemiologist but things take a grim turn when the team discover that Prodeman has already fled Hawaii and has arrived in Los Angeles with Danny stating that the suspect is on the mainland with nine vials of smallpox. It then cuts to Sam telling NCIS Tech Operator Eric Beale that OSP's manager, Henrietta Lange needs to send a team to LAX- Los Angeles International Airport right now. After the preview ends, it opens with the flight from Hawaii descending into Los Angeles airport, a flight attendant tells the passengers to make sure that their seats are back and that their tray tables are in their full upright position. She also states that their seat-belts should be securely fastened, that all carry-on luggage stowed underneath the seat in front of the passengers or in the overhead bins and that they should turn off all electronic devices until they're safely parked at the gate. Once she's finished, she then knocks on the bathroom door and tells the person inside if they can hear her before telling her colleague that the other passengers are telling her that the person in the bathroom has been inside for a while. Her colleague tells her to hang on and she goes to grab a key which she does, handing it to the first flight attendant who opens the door and peaks inside, muttering, "Oh my God". It then cuts to show that Sharon Walker who's sitting on the toilet seat is dead, having bled out through her eyes and nose. Act One In the Office of Special Projects Building, Tech Operator Eric Beale is busy walking up the steps to the Ops Center, informing someone that the suspect they're looking for is a man named Jarrod Prodeman who's traveling from Hawaii to Los Angeles on board Hanalei Air Flight 972 and that Prodeman switched boarding passes with a man named Benjamin Gallagher in order to fly with an unidentified female companion and that Prodeman could be carrying a biochemical weapon. As he enters the Ops Center, he continues talking but he stops when the person he's talking to says something which has Eric stating, "How long ago? Damn it". In the corner, Eric's partner, NCIS Tech Analyst Nell Jones is busy working on something but the computer isn't being so obeying, causing her to remark what's wrong with the equipment. Eric then joins her, wanting to know if there's a problem. Nell states that she's trying to contact Callen but some reason, the communication keeps freezing and nothing she does seems to help. Eric tells her to let him take a look. As Nell gets up and Eric sits down, Nell remarks that they don't have time for this. "You're right but we also don't have time to make mistakes so let's just take a step back. Okay?", Eric says. Nell agrees to do that. Eric sighs and then begins typing on the computer which beeps. He then tells Nell to try. Nell then states if Callen can hear her but there's no response. She then asks if Eric got in touch with the flight crew. Eric grimly tells her that he didn't and that the plane's already landed which has Nell muttering, "Oh, my God" in disbelief. Eric tries to reassure her by telling her that Kensi and Deeks at the airport but Nell isn't so calm, remarking that this is a disaster and that she can't believe the one time they want a flight delayed, the freaking thing just happens to be on time. As she does that, Eric types something again, urging her to try her again. Nell then calls for Callen and Sam, asking if anyone copies but again, there's no response. Eric sighs and then slams the monitor's side, causing Nell to say, "Really?" before realizing that it worked and she then tells Eric that he needs to do it again. Eric agrees on the condition that Hetty isn't told with Nell agreeing. Eric then hits the monitor's side again. In the airplane, Chin emerges from the cockpit while Callen is still on his laptop, obviously trying to contact Eric and Nell. Chin tells the group that the pilot said that he's going to shake the rivets loose if he pushes any harder which has Sam stating that's why they invented parachutes. Danny then remarks that the civilians on board would prefer to land in one piece if that's alright with Sam. Callen's amazed that Danny's never jumped out of a plane. Danny then states that he's never jumped out of a plane on purpose and he's never been involved in a blood feud either. "Well, unless you count your mother-in-law", Chin pipes up. Danny wants to know how the blood feud thing happens with Callen remarking that it's a Romani thing which has Danny stunned at the revelation that Callen's a Gypsy but any further discussion ends when Nell's voice is heard calling Callen's name. As if by magic, both Nell and Eric appear on screen. Callen then remarks that they're here before asking Nell if she can hear them. Nell states that she can and that they've got audio and video back-up. Callen reports that he and Sam are with Detective Lt. Kelly and Detective Sergeant Williams from the H50 Task Force and that the group are heading back to LA as fast as possible. Chin wants to know if they secured the plane. Back at Ops, Nell tells them that Kensi and Deeks are at the airport with the authorities. Eric states that they tried to contact the pilot before they landed but they couldn't. Back on the plane, Sam impatiently demands to know if the plane is secured, yes or no. In Ops, Nell states, "No". Back on the airplane and from his seat, Danny remarks that he's really been looking forward to getting back to the mainland but not under these circumstances. It then cuts to Sam who silently nods in agreement. At LAX, NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye and her partner, NCIS/LAPD Liaison Officer, Detective Marty Deeks are running to the gate, accompanied by numerous LAPD officers and NCIS agents. They finally reach the gate where Deeks quickly wonders if the gate they're at is Hanalei Flight 792. When an airport employee confirms it, Kensi tells him that they have to keep the passengers on board but the airport employee tells them that the passengers in question have already deplaned before wondering if this about the passenger that died. At Deeks's prompting, the airport employee then tells them that there was a death on the flight and that they waited to remove the body until the rest of the passengers were off the plane. Kensi then tells the airport employee that they need to see the body right now with the airport employee agreeing and entering the code which opens the door. Kensi and Deeks then head up the ramp and reach the airplane. Once they're there, Kensi identifies herself as NCIS before wondering where the body is. Female Flight Attendant tells her that they're still waiting for the coroner and that they've got no idea what happened to her. She then opens the door for Kensi and Deeks, enabling them to get a glimpse of the body. Deeks then remarks that it isn't Prodeman before wondering who she is. The Female Flight Attendant just shakes her head while the other flight attendant gives Deeks a list containing the names of the passengers who were on board the flight. Kensi wants to know where the victim's personal belongings are but the first Flight Attendant tells her that they didn't find anything on the plane. Deeks then states that the seating chart has the woman's name as Sharon Walker and that according to the list, she was traveling with a companion before asking Kensi to guess who and as Kensi takes a photo of the dead woman with her phone, she states, "Jarrod Prodeman". "Bingo", Deeks replies. Kensi then remarks that hemorrhagic smallpox could havbe caused Walker to bleed out everywhere. The second flight flight attendant wonders if they're going to get sick before stating that there were 230 people on the plane. Kensi tells her that prolonged face-to-face exposure or direct contact with infected fluids is required for transmission. Deeks states that the Health Department is going to be doing a follow-up with everyone on the plane. Kensi then tells Eric that she's sending him a photo and that Jarrod Prodeman was travelng with someone. "Want to head him off at baggage claim?", Deeks asks. As Deeks heads off, Kensi tells the flight attendants not to let anyone else come in contact with the body before she and Deeks leave the plane. Back at Ops, as Operations Manager Henrietta Lange walks in, Nell confirms that the dead woman's name is Sharon Walker and that according to airline records, she was traveling with a man NCIS and H50 believe is carrying the virus- Jarrod Prodeman. Eri then states that he hasn't found Prodeman at the airport. Nell then states that she's found nothing that links those two together apart from the fact that they were staying in the same hotel in Hawaii. "Maybe Virus Boy made a love connection", Eric wonders. "Or maybe he knew we'd be looking for a Single White Male and not a happy vacationing couple", Hetty remarks before stating that she'll be updating Assistant Director Owen Granger and leaving. At LAX, Kensi and Deeks are running through the baggage claim area with Kensi ordering people to get out of the way while Deeks orders another group to back up before telling Eric that they've got the place locked down and that Eric should holler out if he's got eyes on Prodeman. Kensi then tells the group of NCIS agents and LAPD officers that they're looking for Jarrod Prodeman who's 5'9, about 180 with brown hair and brown eyes. She also states that they've got his photograph and that Prodeman might be in disguise and that he might be carrying two sets of carry-ons including a purse. She then stops, noticing a man on the other side of the baggage claim area. Deeks picks up the fact that she's spotted something and asks her if she sees him. Kensi believes that she might have due to the fact that the man's wearing a baseball cap and denim jacket but as she goes to get a glimpse, the man soon walks off, causing her to realize that it isn't Prodeman. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this", Deeks replies while Kensi then asks Eric if he sees Prodeman. Back in Ops, Eric announces that he's got Prodeman. Back at the airport, Deeks wants to know where Prodeman is while back in Ops, Eric and Nell see Prodeman getting into a cab and leaving the airport. Kensi then impatiently asks Eric Prodeman he is. In Ops, Eric grimly tells them that Prodeman left. "What do you mean he left?", Kensi asks, stunned. Eric remarks that Prodeman never ever went to baggage claim because he got in a cab and drove off six minutes ago before stating, "He's gone". Back at the airport, Kensi sighs and puts her arms behind her head, obviously frustrated. It then cuts to Deeks who looks grim-faced. Major Events *Detective Sergeant Danny Williams and Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly of the Hawaii Five 0 task force are both introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Danny and Chin are the first ever outsiders, ie, people not associated with NCIS to have been granted full access to the Office of Special Projects building. *It's revealed that Deeks is afraid of needles. *It's revealed that two years have passed since the events in Episode:Ambush. Trivia *Both Scott Caan and Daniel Dae Kim are credited as Special Guest Stars. *Despite being granted full access to the Office of Special Projects building, the only place that Danny and Chin are not seen in is the Ops Center. *This episode wraps up the story-line that originally began in the Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 episode, Episode:Pa Make Loa (Hawaii Five-0). *Kensi makes a reference to the events in the Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 episode, Episode:Ka Hakaka Maika’i (Hawaii Five-0). Cast Series Regulars |G. Callen|Special Agent in Charge}} |Sam Hanna|Senior Special Agent}} |Henrietta Lange|Operations Manager}} |Kensi Blye|Junior Special Agent}} |Eric Beale|Tech Operator|}} |Marty Deeks|LAPD Liaison|}} |Nell Jones|Intelligence Analyst, NCIS: OSP}} }} Recurring Cast |Sergeant Danny Williams| Member of the 5-0 Task Force who in Steve McGarrett's absence has become the temporary leader of the 5-0 Task Force. Is nicknamed "Danno"}} | Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly|Second in Command of the 5-0 Task Force}} }} Other Cast |Jarrod Prodeman|}} |Female Flight Attendant|}} |Carol Walker|Sharon Walker's twin sister.}} |Dr. Rachel Holden|A doctor planning on releasing smallpox to cut the Earth's population in half.}} |Kaitlyn Palmer}} |[[Nurse]]}} |Motel Manager}} |Dr. Simone Dusek|}} |Marku|Comescu's driver.}} |Large Man/Bodyguard (Hawaii Five-0)|}} |Myers|TSA SAC}} |Marcy|Gate Attendant}} |Benjamin Gallagher|}} |Nurse (NCIS: Los Angeles)|A nurse who works at the medical center that Rachel Holden worked for and who confronts Kensi and Deeks who have decided to go undercover to get information.}} |Murray Edelstein|A patient at the medical center that Kensi and Deeks attend, having gone undercover to get information.}} |Female Flight Attendant 2|A flight attendant on the plane that Sharon Walker and Jarrod Prodeman were on.}} |Venice Biker|}} |Gabriel Marchal|}} }} Category:Season Three Episodes